Finding Mr Right
by Mayyy12
Summary: Jacob wants Bella as more than a friend. Bella wants to protect their friendship. Bella is now caught in a huge lie, and doesn't know how to fix it. One thing's for sure though, she does NOT want any help from her annoying emerald eyed science partner...
1. Chapter 1:Facing the Unsatisfying Truths

Note: **I do not own anything Twilight.**

Chapter 1: Facing the Unsatisfying Truths

_Secrets_. Who would think that this one silly seven letter word could tear a friendship apart? I certainly didn't think that when I woke up this morning...

It was a typical Saturday morning. I had gotten up, made breakfast for Charlie, then headed out to Jacob's. I have gone through this same routine for the past five years. Lucky for me, it's wasn't raining, which is _really_ rare in Forks. I headed off in my red truck, which has been really acting up lately (good thing my best friend is a mechanic!). Once I pulled up in front of the infamous red house that very easily could be mistaken for a farm house, I felt a surge of happiness.

Jake is my best friend. We met through our dads, who have been friends as long as I can remember. I remember our first play date. Making mud pies together when we were three. My mom Renee was so angry with my Dad when she came to pick me up.

I only see my mom in the summer and over the holidays. She is married to Phil, an up and coming baseball player. He's okay... but I prefer being here in Forks with my Dad. I don't like to believe that Phil is the reason Renee and I aren't as close as we used to be, but I can't help but wonder... I knock on the door, and I hear Billy yell "Come on in Bella!". I step in and hang my sweatshirt on the coat hanger. "Hey Billy," I call. Billy rolls in. Billy has been in a wheelchair as long as I can remember. Dad said he was in a car accident. I never bring it up though. It seems... rude... too personal..."You know Bella, you really don't need to knock. You come here pretty much everyday. You're like family." "I know..." I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks "it's just... polite, you know?" "Alright Bella, well Jacob's upstairs-" "Thanks Billy," I say as I rush up the stairs.

I open the door just a crack and lightly knock. "Come on in," Jake calls. "Hey," I say. Jacob quickly throws on a t-shirt, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "What's up?" he asks. "Not much, I listened to that CD you made me. It was really good..." "Really?" Jake's face brightened up. This is what I love about Jacob. The littlest things excite him. When he smiles, it brings me so much happiness...

"So ready to go to La Push now?" It's been thirty minutes and Jake is _still_ eating his breakfast. Teenage boys can eat so much food, it's ridiculous. "Geez Bella, wait a little bit, why don't you eat something?" he teases. "Ugh... come on! You take forever. I need to get to the beach!" "Why are you in such a rush?" he laughs "it's too cold to go in the water, and you're too pale to tan." "Hey! Not everyone can be amazingly tan like you..." "Well, yeah, that's true. I am pretty awesome..."

Finally Jacob and I are at the beach. I love it there. The smell of the fresh, salty sea water. The feeling of the sand between my toes. I feel at home. My Dad says that my love of the beach probably came from the many trips he and my mom used to take me on.

Jake and I walk along the shore together. "So how's school going?" he asks. "You know how school is... boring... I wish you were there. It would make things so much easier...". That joyful grin plays on his lips again. "I wish that too..." he says. "Tell me why you can't transfer again?" I ask. "Have you met my Dad?" he laughs, and I do too, knowing how stupid my suggestion was. His Dad is huge on tradition and keeping them alive. I remember once Jacob wanted to go out with me for his birthday, rather than spending it with his family and his Dad flipped! Taking him away from a school that their family has been attending to for generations would probably be like pushing his Dad off the cliff here at La Push.

Jake doesn't exactly agree with his Dad's opinion on tradition. I think it's kinda cool though. I wish me and my family were like that...

"So me, Quil and Embry are going to the movies next weekend, wanna come with?" Jake asks me. "Definitely," I say "what movie?" "We're not sure yet. Embry wants to see an action movie, while Quil wants to see a comedy." "Well what do you want to see?" "I don't know. I don't really care honestly... How about you?" "Oh, definitely action!" I smirk. "Bella Swan you are the weirdest girl ever. You know that right?" I roll my eyes in response. Jacob says he likes me because I'm "unlike most girls", and I know I'm different but... I just wish I wasn't sometimes. I always seem to tear away from a crowd. Usually it's because of my own stupidity. I'll do something like trip over my own feet or say something a little too loud when we're in a library (boy has that happened to me a lot!). Jacob says I'm accident prone and that makes me, well me. Yet it would be nice if sometimes I could just blend in.

"Hey Bella?" Jacob's face is serious now. "Hey Jake?" I mimic, trying to lighten things up. He smiles briefly then returns to a serious face. "Have you ever- I mean have you ever pictured us-" His face looks pained and he's muttering to himself. "What Jake? Just say it..." I encourage him, rubbing his arm for reassurance. He sighs. "Have you ever pictured us as something more than just friends?" What? Did I just hear him right? The intense look he's giving me tells me I did. NO? This can't be happening! He's my best friend! I've never pictured us as anything more... How can I tell him that though? I quickly remove my hand, trying not to give him the wrong idea. I feel frozen, but then my brain kicks in, telling me to answer him. "Do-do you?" I ask. LAMEST RESPONSE EVER. "Um..." he looks down and kicks the dirt "yeah, sometimes." Wrong answer!

I try to think of what I could say that wouldn't hurt his feelings. I got nothing. "Jake I-" come on brain, think! "I have a boyfriend..." What! You lie! "What?" he begins to laugh. What? Why is he laughing? This isn't exactly a "ha-ha moment". "What's so funny?" I ask, a little annoyed now. "You? Boyfriend? Do you seriously expect me to believe that's why you're turning me down?" Wait a minute. Is he saying that I'm unable to get a boyfriend? "Uh yeah, I do," I say, dead serious. In the back of my mind I keep thinking 'hello? you don't have a boyfriend!'. "Bella, you're not exactly the type of girl that-" "What, dates?" I cut him off. Now I _am_ pissed. "Well, being the daughter of the Chief of Police..." "I've dated! Probably more than you have. Being older and all!" "Age is just a number," he says totally calm. I can't believe it. My friend, my best friend thinks I'm unable to get a date. "Wait a minute so if you think I'm so un-dateable then why are you even bothering?" "Well, we're best friends, and Charlie trusts me and-" "My Dad doesn't control who I date Jacob. _I _do. And I do have a boyfriend, I'll-I'll bring him to the movies with us next weekend..." "Can't wait to meet him," he says with a smirk. What have I gotten myself into?

It's 7:13 and I've been lying in my bed for what seems like hours but is really only minutes. I'm still trying to process all of todays events. Jacob told me he had feelings for me. Jacob thought, no assumed that I'm incapable of having a boyfriend. I of course, opened my big mouth and told him I did when I didn't and now I'm in a big, huge mess!

I still can't believe I told him that! How am I supposed to find a boyfriend by next weekend? I mean sure there's plenty of guys at my school that are desperate to have a girlfriend, but I don't want to show up with some random loser. This is ridiculous! Maybe I should just give in now, let Jake have his laugh and face the unsatisfying truth that I, Bella Swan am boyfriend-less, and probably will be for the rest of my life.

I considered calling Jake now and telling him there is no guy, but something stopped me. I can do this. I, Bella Swan _will_ find a boyfriend by next weekend, and prove to Jake that I'm not _totally_ lame. I open up the school yearbook and start the boyfriend hunt...

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfic ever. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm not sure about this story yet, so I'd love to get some feedback from you guys. =) Well, that's all for now!**

-May


	2. Chapter 2: So the Search Begins

_Previously:_

_I considered calling Jake now and telling him there is no guy, but something stopped me. I can do this. I, Bella Swan will find a boyfriend by next weekend, and prove to Jake that I'm not totally lame. I open up the school yearbook and start the boyfriend hunt..._

Chapter 2: So the Search Begins...

It's Monday and I am so not ready... Today the boyfriend hunt begins. I can't back out either, because I made the mistake of telling Alice about it. Alice is one of my few friends. She's outgoing, pretty, and really popular. I know what you're thinking, _so why the heck is she hanging with you and not with the "popular kids"?_ Well that's what I wonder too. Whenever I ask her though she simply rolls her eyes and says "Bella, I'd pick you over them any day" then she starts rambling about something totally unrelated. Alice is crazy like that. Her mind is always racing and she can never sit still for more than a few minutes. Our other friend, Leah, calls her a "crazy little pixie", which totally fits Alice if you ask me. She doesn't say that in front of Alice though... Alice can be a little bossy at times (which is why I regret telling her about me and Jake's little argument) but I still love her. I remember after I told Alice about the whole event, she got all excited saying "You Go Girl!" and other encouraging "Girl power" comments. That's probably the only thing she and Leah have in common. They are all about the girl power! Other than that, Leah and Alice are totally opposite, it often surprises me how we all manage to get along so well.

I pull into the school's parking lot and try to compose myself. _Don't worry, how hard can it be to find a boyfriend? _I tell myself. I'm not buying it...

I walk into the building and sigh. The usual chaos. I push through the masses and make my way to class. I take my usual seat in the back. I found this desk at the beginning of the year. It has an inscription of a shakespeare poem, rather than all the stupid, meaningless things you find carved into the other desks. I love Shakespeare. It's also the only desk in the classroom that doesn't wobble.

After waiting about ten minutes, my classmates started pouring in. Loud and rambunctious as usual. Then Mr. Carter comes in and asks everyone to be seated. "Good morning class," Mr. Carter says with a smile. When he hears the classes muffled "Good morning Mr. Carter" he chuckles. "So, today we are going to review the wonderful Shakespeare, and what better way to review then to have a pop quiz!" The room then fills with groans. I don't understand why they're complaining. For the past weeks, Mr. Carter has been reading us Shakespeare, making us watch plays based on the books, recite some of his poems... We were bound to have a pop quiz...

I was the first to turn in my test. Everyone looked at me with pleading eyes, like they expected me to magically make their tests go away. One kid even asked if I'd let him peek. I just avoided eye contact and continued to make my way down the aisle of desks. Mr. Carter has his hands folded neatly on his desk, and is looking at me expectantly. I smile sheepishly, trying not to blush.

Mr. Carter is quite young and very handsome, which of course means that all they girls here throw themselves at him. I honestly don't understand that. I mean yes, he is good-looking and all but he's a teacher! Anyways, I'd say he's probably in his mid twenties. He has short, dark brown wavy hair and hazel eyes, which are usually hidden by a pair of dark blue glasses.

I finally reach his desk and hand in my test. He looks over it and smiles "Bella, I see you did your homework." I just nod and look down at my feet. "Well," Mr. Carter starts looking through his scattered papers, trying to find something to keep me occupied for the rest of the class. "Aha!" he says at last, holding up the paper triumphantly. He hands it to me and tells me that if I complete this I have no homework tonight. I grab the paper swiftly and practically run to my desk. I'll need all the time I can get tonight, with the boyfriend hunt and all...

I'm walking to lunch with Alice and Leah. Alice is cheerfully naming off all the guys that she believes have the potential of being my boyfriend. I kept silent, trying to keep an open mind, even though I honestly couldn't care less about all the guys she's mentioned so far. Leah, however, is not so soft spoken. "Are you crazy?" she blurts out. Alice gives her a little glare and continues. "Well, I don't know so much about him, because I heard he and Rachel Sanchez are having a secret thing..." At this point, it seems like Alice is talking to herself. Suddenly her attention shifts to the far left, where a tall boy is leaning against the wall. He has blonde hair and strikingly deep, blue eyes. He's holding his books in his arms and is staring at Alice, a small grin playing on his lips. Alice smiles and then looks over at us "Um... Bella, we'll pick this up after school. Kay?" I smile in return and tell her to go off to her boyfriend. I watch in despair as she dances off to him. As they walk away, he puts an arm, firmly around her waist. I can't help but wonder if by the end of this week I'll have someone doing the same for me...

Leah snaps me out of my thought. "Bella?" She asks annoyed. Leah can be a bit impatient at times. "Yeah?" I ask, still lost in thought. "Are you ready to go to lunch or what?" she snaps. "Mmhmm..." Leah doesn't like my vague response. "You know, you don't have to go through with this," she tells me "_I _can tell Jake for you, and believe me, he won't say another word about the whole thing..." I laugh at Leah's aggressiveness, but shake my head. "No. I _want_ to do this." "Fine," she groans, like I've been begging her to do something and she just caved, "if you're going to do this though, I am not, under any circumstances, letting you be under the influence of Alice." "Aww, are you taking me under your wing," I tease "Well, I'm certainly not letting you under the evil little pixies..." "No pun intended?" I laugh. She slips out a laugh too, to my surprise. "Ugh... let's just head to lunch before I change my mind," she mutters, restoring to her usual mood.

While in line, I scan the cafeteria, trying to spot some of the guys on my list. Everyone blends in though. They all seem so... average. I let out a sigh, that I didn't know I was holding in. "See any of them?" Leah whispers. I just shake my head and we proceed to our usual table.

"So, who is currently on the list?" Leah asks. I bend over and pull out last year's yearbook out of my bag. I hand it to Leah. She flips through the pages quickly. Making faces at each page. She then hands it back to me. "Well, what do you think?" "Bella, you know how I feel about boys..." "I know... but-do you think I have a chance...?" Leah rolls her eyes. "You're too good for all of them." she says simply. I feel my cheeks turning pink. "Look, you're only looking for a boyfriend to prove Jake wrong, right?" she asks. "Well, yeah..." I say embarrassed. It sounds even more ridiculous, hearing someone say it to me even though that's been my purpose all along. "Then just find someone who is somewhat bearable, and date him for a week. It's not like you're going to marry the dude..." I nod, but feel extremely guilty. I hate the idea of using someone like that. I'm not like Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory, who have a new boyfriend every week. Heck, I've never had a boyfriend in my life! Yet here I am, trying to defy nature...

I look up and notice Leah glaring at me. "What?" I ask, confused. "Well what are you waiting for? Get socializing!" "Right now?" I suddenly feel really anxious. "Yes, right now!" "But-but where do I start?" I stutter. "You start where all the hot guys are, aka the popular table..." I look over there and my stomach churns. That's where Lauren and Jessica sit. I gulp. "Go on!" Leah demands. "What do I say?" "Just be yourself, they'll like you. I mean I like you and I don't like anyone," Leah laughs bitterly. I feel bad for Leah, ever since... Sam, she's been so unhappy... I just wish I could help her get through it, but she won't let me in (or anyone else for that matter). I shift my mind to the task at hand. I head towards _their_ table. Oh god. Here goes nothing...

I casually walk over there. At one side of the table, the guys are all in this animated conversation about some sports game, on the opposite side the girls are all gossiping, most likely about the guys... Jessica and Lauren notice me first, but neither of them look like they intend to greet me. They're looking at me critically, like they're debating whether or not I'm worth talking to. I try to ignore their intimidating stares, but not without difficulty...

Suddenly a cute blonde haired boy turns around to face me. Mike Newton. Mike is the star of Forks High's baseball _and_ basketball team. He's the definition of "surfer boy", with his sandy blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes. What more could a girl want, right?

"Hey there," he grins cheekily. "Hi," I practically whisper. I feel the blush creeping to my cheeks."Do-do you wanna sit?" Mike asks awkwardly. I know this is weird for him. I mean on a normal day I would stay as far away from here as possible. I try to be confident though, "Sure" I smile. Mike scoots over so I can slip in between him and his friend, Tyler Crowley. Sitting directly across from me is Jessica and Lauren. I suddenly feel very self-concious. "So Bella, you know everyone here..." Mike says "Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Eric, and Angela." I smile, and feel extremely embarrassed. Of course I know everyone here, I've been going to school with them since kindergarden. Everyone's looking at me expectantly. "Umm... hi..." I mutter. I hate when I'm put into a situation where I'm a spectacle to everyone. All the guys laugh at my response, Jessica laughs too but I can tell that it's only because Mike is, Angela smiles shyly, and Lauren scowls.

"So Bella, you're chief Swan's daughter, right?" Tyler asks. "Uh, yeah..." I don't like when people ask about my family. I mean it's not that I'm ashamed of my family or anything, it's just that lately things haven't been going so well. With Renee's new relationship our whole family has changed. Charlie's been depressed, so he's been working overtime and he's even more quiet than usual (and that says a lot). I suppose I'd be the same way too. Charlie and I don't like to talk about our feelings. I can sympathize with him. Renee is too caught up in Phil though to realize the pain she has inflicted on Charlie. I almost feel a little resentment towards her. I mean she's practically forgotten about me and Charlie, all because some guy comes into the picture... Suddenly I notice Tyler staring at me. "Oh-uh... what?" I ask, once again I feel my cheeks burn up. "I asked if you've gotten to see any arrests take place? Like, have there been any car chases or anything like that?" I can't help but roll my eyes. What did he think this was, an episode of Cops? We live in Forks for goodness sake! "No, not really," I respond. "That would be so kick-ass if you did!" Tyler says, earning a bunch of high-fives from some of the other guys.

Tyler is on the football team, the only sport Mike does not partake in. He's the star QB. You know the buff jock, with a GPA of 2.0? That doesn't seem to bother the girls here though... Tyler continues chatting, but it seems like he's talking to pretty much everyone, so I just nod occasionally, trying to look engrossed in their conversation, when really my mind is drifting elsewhere. My thoughts are corrupted by Mike's voice. "So you'll come?" excitement is filling his eyes. "Wh- where?" I ask confused. "Camping with me," his light blue eyes bore into mine pleadingly. "Umm, sure..." I am now _really_ confused. "YES! Bella's coming!" Tyler shouts obnoxiously. Lauren and Jessica suddenly look up alarmed. Lauren's scowl somehow manages to deepen. "When is this taking place exactly?" I whisper to Mike. I didn't want Tyler to hear my questions, afraid he'll announce something else about me to the cafe. "Wednesday, after school. We're meeting outside my parents bike shop," he smiles proudly. I can't help but notice how smug he sounds. I mean, I know that with being the school's "star athlete" and all you'd get a bit of an ego, but within the fifteen minutes I've talked to Mike I can tell he's way too cocky. I suppose that's bound to happen in Forks though. Due to the small population, you have less competition, therefore little accomplishments like "star athlete", suddenly makes you feel superior to everyone else. _But then you visit a large city like Phoenix and you get a good reality check_, I chuckle to myself. Although I've always favored Forks, living in Phoenix with my mom seemed to balance me out as a kid. I suppose that's one of the few ways I'm balanced.

"Oh, okay," I nod, reassuring him I'll be there. "Great!" he says, a little too enthusiastically. Suddenly the bell rings indicating that it's time to head to class. I try to hustle and gather my things up, but fail miserably. My books fly across the floor. Mike bends down and helps me pick them up, he then smiles at me toothily and asks what class I have next. "History with Mrs. Saunders," I groan, knowing how much she hates tardiness, I don't want todays slip up to effect my attempt to get all A's this year ( I was already late once last week). "Oh, my science class is right near there! I'll walk with you." I smile and agree, even though I know his science class is no where near my history class. All the science labs are one floor up. Just as we're about to head out, I notice out of the corner of my eye, Jessica glaring at me...

Walking down the hall with Mike feels weird. People are whispering and I don't like it. Typically people ignore me, just like Mike would. I suppose that could've changed quickly though, if I had mustered up the guts to approach his table before, but in a way I didn't want to. I don't like being in the public eye, but that's what Mike and his friends feed off of. Based on Mike's reaction to me it seems like he would have been more than willing to accept me into their clique earlier, but I prefer staying in the background. At least it's _one_ way I blend in.

"So Bella, why haven't I seen you around that much? I mean you just kinda appeared. We must not have any classes together. I would've noticed if we did," I notice his eyes quickly glance up and down me, and I feel really uncomfortable. "Umm, actually we have English, PE and wood shop together," I note. I wanted to mention that we've been going to school together since kindergarden, but I didn't want to come across rude. "Oh..." I didn't notice it before," he answers. I think I just denied his attempt to flirt with me. Damn. "Well, I'm glad I've finally gotten the chance to talk to you." This time I catch on to his hint. "Me too," I blush. We're near my class now. "Umm, thanks for walking me to class..." "No problem," he smiles. I notice he's ten times closer than he was a second ago. "Well, bye!" I practically run into the classroom.

All during class, I thought about what happened at lunch today. I went to the popular table. Me, Bella Swan went to the popular table and... socialized. The most shocking part of it all was that I was welcomed (well at least from Mike and Tyler). Mike. He flirted with me, and I flirted back. Who was this new person that came out of me? I mean the weirdest part of it all was that I wasn't the least bit attracted to him. He seemed like a cocky, flirt who only cares what other people think. I like the more strong and silent type. Someone who doesn't care what other people think. Someone who is smart and talented, but doesn't flaunt it to the world. Someone... different. But perhaps this has nothing to do with Mike. Maybe it's me. Maybe my standards are too high. Perhaps my "dream guy" is impossible for one guy to depict. Yes, this must be what it is. The reason why I've never had a guy. My expectations are too high...

It's the end of the day and I am walking across the parking lot with Leah and Alice. I've already updated them on all of todays previous events. Alice is "wicked excited" and Leah doesn't look too pleased (but that's her normal expression). "So! You... Mike? Ooh! This is so exciting!" I feel the redness come up to my cheeks. "Aw! Look at you!" Alice nudges me on the shoulder and I nearly lose my balance "So tell me, what exactly did he say?" How the heck does she expect me to remember his exact wording? "Alice, I've told you a thousand times..." Alice pouts and opens her mouth to saying something, only to be cut off by a nasally voice calling my name. I turn around and scan the parking lot. I then see the most unlikely person to call my name in public looking directly at me. Jessica Stanley. She's standing by her silver convertible (a very unpractical car when you live in Forks) with Lauren. She's waving at me with a fake smile, and summoning me. I glance at Alice and Leah, who look the way I feel... confused. I tell them I'll be right back, but Alice says she's going over to "Jazz's" aka Jasper. As Alice dances off to Jasper's car, Leah crosses her arms. "I'll be right back," I reassure her. She waves her hand at me, and I take that as permission to see what Jessica wants.

"Hi Jessica," I say with a fake smile, to try and disguise my utter surprise. "Hey!" she says far too cheerfully "So me and Lauren are, like, going to the mall and we were wondering if you wanna, like, come with us?" Woah, did I hear her right? I glance over at Lauren and she's scowling more than ever. Clearly she's not a part of this whole charade. I look at Jessica again. She's reapplying some lip gloss, even though she already has a ton on, and is looking at me expectantly. "Umm, thanks for the invite but I can't go, sorry... I have to ride my friend home." I gestured towards Leah, who was glaring at something in the distance. "Oh, okay?" Jessica seemed really taken aback by this, like she thought I would ditch Leah so I could leave with them. "Well maybe some other time," she suggested. "Sure..." I then walked off. _What had just happened?_

I jogged back to Leah, who was still staring at something behind me. "Well that was strange," I sighed. No response from Leah. "Er, earth to Leah?" I began to wave my hands in her face like an obnoxious five year old. She's still staring off into space. I turn around agitated, then I understand. Sam's here. He's picking up his girlfriend Emily, who just so happens to be Leah's cousin. You see, Sam lives down by La Push, with Jake and all his buddies. Jake and Sam hardly ever talk. All I really know about Sam is that he is a senior and that he broke my best friend's heart... Emily is a senior too. I don't know what went wrong with him and Leah, and why he chose Emily. Leah never talks about him. I'm smart enough to know not to ask...

Leah seems to get out of her trance and is now heading towards the truck. I turn the key in the ignition and the truck roars to life. We drive off to my house...

I park the truck in front of our house, knowing Charlie likes to keep his police car in the driveway so kid's won't "TP" it or something. We both agreed to this. No one would waste their time messing with my beat up truck. Leah and I head inside. She still seems pretty phased by Sam's sudden appearance.

My Dad's not home, which isn't really a shocker. The house is fairly clean, except I notice some dirty dishes still on the kitchen counter (probably his dishes from breakfast). Charlie is not the most "tidy" person to share a house with, but lucky for him, I'm kinda a neat freak. I guess that's due to my time living with Renee. She's one of those people who are so free spirited, they don't have time to look back and clean up their mess. Well, she used to be. I was so jealous of her ability to be so carefree. Now that she's with Phil, she's so-so tied down. She has to follow _his _schedule. Following him around the world as he pursues his career as a baseball player. It's so unlike her, to be so willing to let someone else lead her life. It's like she's a totally different person.

Leah and I head up to my room. My room isn't really big, but I like it that way. When I first came, Charlie had my room all set up. You could see that he had put some effort into it. He tried to stick to a theme, purple in this case, and bought pretty much everything in that color. It was... a lot of purple, but nevertheless meaningful. Once I organized everything and set it up pretty much the same way as I had it at my mom's house, it grew on me. I guess purple kinda became my favorite color then.

Leah plopped onto my bed and dropped her backpack with a big _thump._ I went over to my tiny desk, and turned on my lamp. "So, wanna start the homework?" I ask. I usually like doing my homework alone because it's easier for me to focus, but I didn't know how else to stop this agonizing silence. "Sure," she unzips her bag and pulls out her large history book. I do the same. We begin reading. I keep glancing up at her, but her face is still dead serious as she reads through the boring text. I sigh and close my book, a little louder than necessary. She looks up at me, her eyes questioning. For a mere second I see the true hurt in her eyes, but she quickly averts them down to her book. "I'm going to go get a snack," I say getting up "do you want anything?" "No thanks," she responds with no emotion whatsoever. I head down to the kitchen and search through the half empty cabinets. We have nothing. I grab a piece of paper and a pen and begin to write out a grocery list before I forget. I start off writing down all of Charlie's usual food preferences, then begin to write out mine. Sadly I lose my train of thought when the phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask. "Hey Bells," a familiar voice answers. "What do you want Jake?" I tease. "Nothing, just wanted to make sure we're still on for the movies on Saturday..." for a second it seems like Jake has fully forgotten about our little argument, but then he adds "We're going to see Chasing Fury, you know the new action thriller? Your _boyfriend_ doesn't mind does he?" I can hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Of course not, why would he? Hey, isn't that movie rated R? Are you sure you'll be able to get in?" I know he'd be able pass for eighteen probably easier than me. He's really tall for his age and is actually quite muscular, probably due to all the heavy lifting he has to do when he's doing mechanics. "Don't worry about me." his voice had a bit of an edge to it. A little... defensive. I couldn't help but feel bad "I'll see you there." "Bye," I say, then he hangs up.

I head back upstairs and plop down beside Leah. "Who was that?" she asks, not looking up from her book. "Jake," I sigh. "What did _he_ want?" "He was just making sure he and his friends would get the opportunity to laugh at me, when I come to the movies without a boyfriend." Leah frowns, but then her expression changes. She looks like she's in deep thought. "Well , who's to say you aren't?" "Leah, I'm going to the movies with Jake in five days. I know I've never been in a relationship before, but I'm pretty sure it takes longer than that...". She starts thinking again, a sure sign of trouble. She then pulls out her cell and begins typing. "What are you doing?" I ask, trying to peek at what she is saying. She just holds it closer to her face. I sit back, not having the energy to try and play tug a war with Leah. I stink at anything that requires athleticism, even if it's something as simple as yanking a phone out of someone's hands. Once she sends the message she grants me permission to read it:

**To: Alice**

**From: Leah**

**Hey, do you know the newton kid's number?**

"How is Alice supposed to know Mike's number?" I raise an eyebrow. "That little pixie knows _everyone's _number," Leah replies, and as if on cue she receives a text from Alice saying:

**Yeah! Do you want his home or cell? :)**

Leah and Alice continue to text, and Leah's facial expressions are scaring me. "What?" I ask. "Nothing." but then she grumbles some more and types even faster. "Well, I am going to the bathroom," I get up and leave... I can't help but feel a little annoyed that Leah is being so secretive about her and Alice's conversation. I mean normally they would be coming to me to complain about each other, now they're working together, doing who knows what. I begin to pace in the tiny bathroom, but I stop when I nearly slip on some soap on the floor. Once I finally feel like I have composed myself I decide to head back. Little did I know, I would have been better off breaking my leg in the bathroom.

When I come back in Leah looks up at me, a huge grin on her face. "What is it?" I ask. She then says the five words I thought I would never hear; "Guess who has a date...".

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is the second chapter =) I hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R! Also, on my profile I have a poll asking whether you prefer me to write one-shots or stories like this one. Please let me know, it will help me plan out my upcoming stories (listed on my profile).**

**Thanks!**

**-May**


	3. Chapter 3: Edward

_Previously:_

_When I come back in Leah looks up at me, a huge grin on her face. "What is it?" I ask. She then says the five words I thought I would never hear; "Guess who has a date..."._

Chapter 3: Edward

I, Bella Swan have a date. I have a date! Wait, I have a date? I glance back down at my phone, and scroll through the texts between Mike and "me" (even though it was really Alice and Leah). The message is still there: **Yeah. Dinner then we'll go to my game. I'll pick you up 7 on Friday.**

I can only assume that when he says "game" he means his basketball game. Great. I hate sports. Okay, so maybe hate is a strong word. I mean I guess watching it wouldn't be so bad... I'd just have to deal with the obnoxious cheerleaders (Jessica Stanley is the captain), the noisy audience, and of course the chance of getting hit with the ball (with my luck there's about a 99.9% chance that will happen).

I decide to turn off my phone. The messages were making me more and more nervous and Alice's constant texts were driving me crazy. She's far more enthusiastic about this whole thing than I am. I almost want to tell her that _she _should go on this date instead of me. I don't think that Jasper would appreciate that much though. She and Jasper have been going out for about four years now. It's funny because they are total opposites. Alice is extremely outgoing and spunky, while Jasper is a little more soft-spoken and mellow. I honestly don't know that much about him. He doesn't really open up to that many people. It doesn't surprise me that he was able to open up to Alice though. She's so friendly and fun.

I look at the clock: **11:00 pm**. I _should _go to bed, but my thoughts are making it impossible. I wish I could call Jake right now. He always knows how to lift my mood. But due to our current argument he'd only make things worse. _How did I get myself into this mess? _

My thoughts consumed me until about one in the morning. When I finally felt sleep overcome me. That didn't stop the harrowing nightmares though...

_I'm standing on a cliff. La push beach. This much I'm sure. On one side of me stands Leah and Alice...and Jake. On the other side stands Mike, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I then hear Tyler Crowley's voice bellow from somewhere far behind "Come on Mike, she's not worth it man." On the opposite side of me I hear Jake's soothing voice "C'mon Bella just admit it... and afterwards we'll all laugh about this whole mess". I then see Jessica start to drag Mike, her sharp manicured nails digging into the green jacket he's wearing. He begins to walk away. Lauren snickers. I want to shout. To say something. Prove that I am worth it. But I'm not. I know I'm not. Jake's words seem to repeat in an echo as he, Leah and Alice slowly begin to fade away. I'm alone. I look down at the dark, overlapping waves and jump._

I wake up with a start. I look at the clock. I'm late. Great. What a wonderful start to the day. Charlie was long gone for work, but I saw the infamous note on the counter:

Bella-

Working late tonight. I left pizza money on the counter.

-Dad

I crumple up the note and shoot it towards the trash barrel. Of course I missed. I bend down to pick up the paper and on the way up I hit my head on a shelf that's right above the trash can. My luck just gets worse and worse as the day goes on...

I grab my red plaid sweatshirt and head outside. It's raining, as always. I run to my truck and start the engine. It roars loudly but falters. _No. Not today. _I try again. It weakly rumbles and turns off. I jump out with a huff and slam the door shut. The bus is long gone now, and I can't disturb Charlie at work. His cell would be off anyways... I decide to walk, seeing no other option.

As I was walking to school, the rain just seemed to get heavier by the minute. I wanted to run, but figured I'd only fall on my butt. I put my iPod on, to distract me from the cold. At Phoenix I would walk to school everyday. I had loved it. I guess that's one thing I miss about Phoenix. The warmth.

Suddenly an unfamiliar tune began to play. _Pocketful of Sunshine_. Clearly Alice must of put this on to annoy me. At the moment though, I wanted to hear it...

_I've got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine_

_I've got a love_

_And I know that it's all mine oh-whoa_

_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me oh-whoa_

_Take me away! A secret place! A sweet escape! Take me away!_

_Take me away! To better days! Take me away! A hiding place!_

My feet began to move rhythmically to the music, and I set the song on repeat, not wanting to let go of this exhilarating feeling. Soon enough I found myself at school. I turned off my iPod and entered the building.

When I came in my "pocketful of sunshine" decided to bail on me and I returned to my wet, cold, late self... No one was in the halls. I looked at the clock. Second period. I didn't have time to go to my locker and grab my books for science, hopefully Mr. Reynolds wouldn't notice...

I unsuccessfully attempted to enter the classroom quietly. My wet sneakers were squeaking obnoxiously. "Ah, Ms. Swan. How nice of you to join us." That's probably the most unoriginal line that teachers use when a student shows up late. "I'm sorry," I say simply, not wanting to bore him with my useless excuses. "Well lucky for you, you have not missed much. We have just been assigned our lab partners. You are at table twelve with our new student, Edward Cullen." Mr. Reynold hands me a paper that I assume has the instructions to whatever experiment he had planned for us today. I just nod and walk away, pretending I had listened to what he just said.

When I reach table twelve I plop down in the chair and rest my head in my arms on the table. I then notice a pair of green eyes looking down at me, but I'm too lazy to sit up straight. "Rough night?" a melodic voice asks. "Rough life," I groan. He chuckles.

I sit up so I can get a better look at him. He had deep green eyes and bronze-like hair that was going in all directions. His smile was a tad crooked, and it was oddly attractive.

"I'm Edward," he extends his hand towards me. "Bella." I go to shake his hand but pull back when I feel a wave of static electricity sting my hand just as I make contact with his skin...

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for the late update. I hope it was worth the wait though. Yay! Edward is in the story now. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I wanted to let you guys know I was still here and writing, haha. To be honest I'm not quite sure about this chap... So let me know what you think :) I'm sad to say I cannot update this story quite as frequently as I had hoped, but I do have some exciting news! Wait for it... wait for it... Finding Mr. Right is having it's own website! I'm working on some final changes to it, but it should be out soon, and the link will be posted on my profile :D So please R&R and keep an eye out for the FMR website!**

**-May :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Confession

_Previously: "I'm Edward," he extends his hand towards me. "Bella." I go to shake his hand but pull back when I feel a wave of static electricity sting my hand just as I make contact with his skin..._

Chapter 4: The Confession

Mr. Reynolds assigned a project that both Edward and I had done before, so we finished early. Hopefully that would make up for my tardiness... At the moment Mr. Reynolds was busy trying to explain to Tanya (another one of Jessica's followers) why people can't randomly mix their own concoctions when doing a chemistry experiment. At this point I think he should just say "Mixing different chemicals makes big boom!". She should be able to understand that. I snicker.

"What's so funny?" Edward whispers from beside me. "Oh-uh," I stutter "It's nothing..." He takes a long moment, just staring at me. I decide to distract myself with a strand of my hair, whirling it around my finger. "So you're new here?" I ask, suddenly remembering Mr. Reynolds' words. "New to this class, yes. Not to the school. My family and I had been living in Forks practically all my life, we moved two years ago because my dad got a job opportunity in Alaska." "That's... cold." I shiver. Edward laughs. "Yes, very cold." I notice how pale his skin is. He almost looks like he's made out of porcelain. It kinda felt good to know _someone _was paler than me. "We came back because my mom missed it here too much." "What about your dad?" "Carlisle is much too giving. He quit his job in a heart beat. I like to think he missed it here too." The name Carlisle sounded oddly familiar. "And what about you?" "What about me?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "Did you miss it here?" "Honestly, no..." Before I could ask Edward the millions of questions that instantly popped into my brain, Mr. Reynolds called for the classes attention.

"Okay class," he started "our next experiment will be frog dissection. He then pulled out a dead frog. The sight made my stomach churn and my head spin. He then took out a knife and sliced it, right down the middle. With that, I fainted...

When I finally regained consciousness I found a pair of emerald green eyes bore into mine. "Good morning sunshine," a melodic voice says to me. I notice a familiar crooked grin. _Edward._ I make an attempt to speak, but then I just picture frog guts and it all comes out groggy. "Mmhmm," he nods as if he understood what I just said "and do you always faint when you see blood?" I weakly nod, and he just laughs. I look at him in annoyance. He tries to keep a straight face but I can see the amusement in his eyes. I then notice that my feet aren't on the ground. He was carrying me? I immediately try to wriggle away but he just tightens his grip. "What! Where are you taking me? Put me down!" I practically scream. "No need to yell now. I'm taking you to the nurse," he says, with that irritatingly soft velvet voice of his. I make another attempt to escape his iron grip, but it's useless. He chuckles. "Are you quite done?" he asks. I groan, and cross my arms over my chest, before muttering a "Yeah". Edward looks at me mockingly "Oh, really?". "Yes, really. Sorry to disappoint." I respond bitterly. "Why would I be disappointed?" he asks truly curious. "Well I think it's quite apparent that I amuse you." "Amuse me how?""Just look at yourself, you're about to burst into laughter at any moment. I'm surprised you're able to hold it in this long..." "You are mistaken, I take no enjoyment in your fainting." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Yeah, well..." I wave my hand dismissively, not having the energy to come up with a fast comeback. He smirks proudly, knowing he won this one.

"How come _you're_ taking me to the nurse? Why isn't Mr. Marshall?" I ask. "I offered," he answered simply. "Why would you do that?" I was truly curious. I mean, if I were him I'd be looking for a new science partner by now. "Perhaps you're not the only person who doesn't enjoy looking at frog guts," he said looking off into the distance. I followed his eyes to see the nurse's office dead ahead. "Wow that was a fast..." I mutter. "Time flies when you're unconscious," he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

After the nurse finished making sure I was okay, she lead me back to the waiting room. I was surprised to see Edward sitting there, patiently waiting for me. He stood up when he saw me. "Alright sweetie, it looks like you're all set to go, do you know where you're headed next?" "Gym," I groan. "Excuse me," Edward intercepted "but I think that due to Bella's... condition she should not attend gym. Don't you agree?" I looked at Edward, unable to hide my utter surprise. He just continued making eye contact with the nurse, as if he could control her mind or something. "Certainly," the kind nurse answered. She then turned to me, "Would you like me to write you a slip dear?". I nodded sheepishly, feeling a little devious. "Alright, then I'll be right back," she vanished behind a large white door.

"Well that worked out conveniently, huh?" Edward said. I glared at him. "What? No thanks?". I just rolled my eyes, "What do you want me to say? Thanks for being a bad influence and making me lie to an innocent nurse?" I questioned. Now _he_ rolled his eyes. "Yes, and you didn't _have_ to." he laughed. "Well... thanks..." I say giving in. So far he's winning, two to zero...

Once the nurse sends us on our way, Edward begins to quicken his pace. I have to practically run to keep up with him. "Why in such a hurry? Dying to see some frog guts?" I tease, my stomach doesn't seem to like the joke. "We're not going back there." "Then where are we going?" I ask, confused. "You'll see," he says as he heads in the opposite direction of the school, near the woods. I halt, and look back at the school warily. _I've never skipped class before. _"You coming or what?" Edward says, not even looking back. I hesitate for a brief second, then run off to catch up to him...

Edward brought me to this large field that was hidden behind the masses of trees. I had never seen this spot before, and I've been living in Forks practically all my life. All across the field were colorful flowers; blue, purple, pink, white, yellow... It was all so beautiful. I wondered how Edward came about finding this place.

"Wow," was all I muster out. He chuckles. "Where did you find this place?" I ask, stepping farther into the gorgeous field. "Long story," he answers. "Well we have time, don't we?" I sit down and begin to pick at some grass. "I suppose," he says as he plops down across from me "but I'm more curious about _your _story." I shift uncomfortably, "There's not much to tell.." He looks at me critically. "Well, what _is _there to tell?" he prods. "Honestly, my life is pretty boring." I say nonchalantly. _Liar!_ "Really?" he questions, seeing right through my fib. I don't know whether it was the intense stare he was giving me or if I just really needed to tell someone, but out of my mouth came: "Well, there is one thing I suppose..." "Do tell..." he urges. I can feel my cheeks turning pink already. He's probably going to laugh. No, I _know _he's going to laugh. "Well you see, last week my friend Jake and I kinda made this bet..." "What kind of bet?" Edward leans in with a devilish smile on his face. "Well you see, he and his friends live down in La Push, and every weekend we hang out. And this past weekend he called me to invite me to the movies for this Saturday, but before that he told me something..." "Which was?" Edward asks. I feel my cheeks burn up. "He asked me to be his girlfriend." I look down, waiting to hear Edward's response. I frantically twirl my hair. "Okay..." was all that came out of Edward's mouth. "But it's not okay!" I blurt out "We're best friends. We've been since we were little. Him asking me out is ruining everything!" I can feel my eyes burning up, the waterworks just waiting to come out. "So I take it, you don't feel the same way." Edward assumes, it almost sounds like he finds this all humorous or something "What did you tell him?" "I-I told him I had a boyfriend, which is even more stupid. I've never even had one before." "Why would you do that?" his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. I notice a playful glint in his eyes though. "I don't know," I sigh, rubbing my temples, _maybe I can rub some sense into myself while I'm at it._ "He just made me so mad. He seemed so-so shocked that I could be in a relationship. I guess I just wanted to prove him wrong..." I confess. Edward laughs, "Well you've gotten yourself into a fine mess." "Thanks for the reminder," I say sarcastically. "So who's going to be this _fake_ boyfriend of yours?" he chuckles. "I'm not sure," I say a bit defensively "I have a date with Mike Newton on Friday." "Well that should be fun!" he says sarcastically. _What is his problem? _"You know what?" I say angrily "I don't know why I'm even telling you any of this. I knew you'd laugh." "You have to see the humor in this..." he reasons. "Well I don't." "You're ridiculous!" he says in aggravation. "Oh! I'm ridiculous?" I retort, "You're the one who was asking about _my_ story, and I told you! What a mistake that was." I stand up and throw down the grass I was plucking happily just a few minutes ago. I then storm off into the woods, but not before shouting "Oh and I'd choose Mike over _you_ any day!"

**A/N: Well here you have it! Chapter 4! What do you think? Do you have a favorite scene? What do you think of Bella and Edward's squabble? Any predictions/suggestions for the next chap? Please R&R! I didn't really have much of a plan when I was writing this so I just kinda went with the flow... **

** Ooh! Exciting news! The FMR website has been published! There's a link on my profile, so check it out :) I'm not finished with it but I have some things up like character profiles, videos, etc. I'm going to try and update that pretty frequently.**

** Well, that's all for now!**

**-May**


	5. Chapter 5: Keeping Score

_Previously:__I then storm off into the woods, but not before shouting "Oh and I'd choose Mike over you any day!"_

Chapter 5: Keeping Score

After an... eventful morning I was relieved when lunch time came. Luckily I hadn't seen Edward since then. As for gym class, I didn't get out of doing it. By the time I got there it was the middle of class and Edward had the pass from the nurse so I had to make up some lame excuse, which just lead to yet another dent in my perfect attendance score. I also had to run three more laps than everyone else, as a form of "personal punishment" from Mr. Conroy. Stupid Edward. It's all _his_ fault. He probably didn't get punished by the teacher. In fact, he probably used the note the nurse wrote out for me!

I scan the cafeteria for Leah and Alice. I then see them, talking to two guys at the table. Well, _Alice _was the one talking, Leah just sat there with her arms folded over her chest protectively. I walk over to them. Alice sees me first, "Bells! Get over here! I want to introduce you to somebody!" Someone must have really made Alice excited because she only calls me "Bells" when she's super excited.

Just then a guy turns around and I find myself looking into the very green eyes I've been trying so hard to erase from my mind. "Bella, this is Edward. Edward, Bella." Alice says cheerfully. I feel frozen. "Hello," he says casually, as if he just met me. I can see past the charade though. "Hi," I answer with fake perkiness. _Two can play at that game. _I drop my bag to the ground and take a seat next to Alice.

I then see that Jasper is sitting there too. "Hey Jasper," I smile. "Hi Bella," he answers. "What brings you here?" I tease. I can feel Edward's eyes on me but I try to ignore him. He came to _my _table. I'm _not_ going to let him get to me. "Ooh! Let me tell!" Alice interrupts, like an over excited five year old "You see Jazz and Edward were best friends during their freshman year, but then Edward moved away to Alaska. Alaska! Can you believe it?" "Wow." "I know right! And now Edward's back! We're all gonna have so much fun this year!" "Yay," I say sarcastically.

"I'm going to go get lunch," I decide, unsure if I can bear any more of this _exciting_ news, "wanna come Leah?" She holds up a half eaten slice of pizza. "Okay, be right back."

I go to the back of the long line of students and grab a tray. As I move down the line I hear the last voice I want to hear. "Bella." _Can I ever escape him? _"Edward," I answer, imitating his tone "what do _you _want?" "Is that how you always greet your new acquaintances?" he asks, ignoring my question. "Edward, why don't you go take a hike or something?" I say as I grab the salad tongs. "I'm actually going hiking this weekend with my older brother Emmett." I can't tell if he's being serious or not, so I decide not to answer. "Although," he says with that mischievous glint in his eyes "I'm pretty tempted to go see a movie this Saturday... Any suggestions?" He winks at me. _Damn, him. _

I walk away from him and head to the fruit bar and analyze the apples, picking the perfect one. When I see one that satisfies me I reach for it. Of course, with my clumsiness I drop it. Edward comes out of nowhere and swiftly bends down and catches it before it hits the ground. He hands it to me with a cocky smirk. I reach out for it, not taking my eyes off his. For a brief second I notice a certain intensity in his stare, but then he quickly averts his eyes and begins to walk back to the table...

At the end of the day I saw Jessica and Lauren... again. Leah left with Alice today, so I should be getting a call from one of them shortly about how the other is driving them crazy. Today they came up to me along with one other girl, who I recognized to be Angela Weber. Angela is really nice and smart. She works for the school newspaper, and I'm pretty sure she's in my English Lit class. It's hard to tell though, she's really shy. "Hi," I say as they approach me. "Hey Bella," Jessica's nasally voice squeals. Angela waves with a nervous "Hi" and Lauren just snickers. I was beginning to get really annoyed by her. "So, like, rumor is that you and Mike are dating. Is it true?" Jessica asks nosily. How did this _rumor_ even get out? "No. It's not," I answer adjusting the shoulder strap to my messenger bag. "Oh, well is anything going on between you two?" she prods. "Not really." I answer, slowly moving towards my truck. _Hopefully they'll catch the hint._ "Oh..." Jessica waits as if I'm suddenly going to change my mind and tell her all of my secrets. "Okay," she finally says, "Well, we better go, but what are you doing tomorrow after school?" "Nothing really," I answer honestly. "Oh-my gawd!" she squeals, making me jump "We should totally hang out! Right Lauren?" she nudges her friend's shoulder. "Totally," Lauren smiles coyly as she looks at me with disdain. "Angela, you're not doing anything tomorrow," Jessica states rather than asks. "I guess..." Angela stutters. "Great!" Jessica yells as she claps with fake enthusiasm "See you then, Bella" she waves as they all walk off.

When I reach my truck I find an unexpected visitor leaning against the door. "Hey Mike," I smile, yet I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that I was looking into his blue eyes rather than a certain green pair. I immediately shake off this ridiculous feeling. "What's up?" I ask. "Nothing," he answers "just thought I'd come see you. Where were you at lunch?" "Oh, I sat with Alice and Leah today." "Oh," he answers but then is silent. After a little while I decide to break the awkward silence, "So apparently there's a rumor about us..." This seems to get his attention. He cocks an eyebrow and smiles "Really?" His excitement is very apparent. I don't understand how he could be all happy about this. I'm certainly not. I guess he's used to the school spreading rumors about him. "What kind of rumors?" he asks. I notice he's inching closer to me and I feel the urge to back away. "Oh, you know... the usual type. Are they going out? Blah, blah, blah..." He laughs "Nothing I'm not used to." He seems so proud, but not necessarily in a good way. I honestly wouldn't be shocked if he started the rumor himself! "Yeah." "So I can't wait for you to come to my game," he says as he comes closer. Just as I'm about to back away I see Edward, staring... I step closer to Mike, "Well I can't wait to see it." I felt ridiculous attempting to flirt but I wanted to prove to Edward that Mike and I do have... something... Apparently I wasn't doing too bad because Mike certainly seemed to enjoy my flirting. Mike wraps his arms around my waist and I shimmy away a little bit. I try to make it subtle so Edward wouldn't notice, yet Mike takes it as if I am being playful with him and pulls me closer. He tries to nuzzle his head in my neck but it feels more like he just head-butted me. I giggle, to make it appear that I was enjoying it, but then I quickly back away. "Well I ought to get going. See ya," I hop into my truck, but not before glancing back to see an angry Edward. _Point one for Bella! _Mike takes my pause as a chance to kiss my cheek. I want to slap him, but instead I just say "Aw" and drive off.

**AN: Hey!**

**Long time no update! Sorry about the delay. Now that the holiday break is approaching I will update much more frequently. So, I hope you all enjoyed! I know it's a smaller chapter than usual, one of these days I will post a really long chapter! Ha ha. Okay so what do you think of Edward and Bella's interactions? I had a lot of fun writing this.**

**Well I will try to update soon! I will probably post a holiday twilight fanfic, but hopefully it will be one that is finished in time (for those of you who have read my Halloween with the Gods fanfic you know what I'm talking about ;) ). Well that's all for now! **

**Happy Holidays!**

**-May**


End file.
